The metabolism (synthesis and catabolism) of lipids of the anaerobic bacteria, C. butyricum will be studies in growing cells with special emphasis on the metabolism of diradylphosphatides and their precursors. Studies will also be conducted on the transport properties of membranes with altered diradylphosphatide composition.